Metal Gear High
by VoyeVoda
Summary: An AU story that places characters from the Metal Gear universe in a School together. Semiseriousa little uncertain of how this is gonna go. please R


_Any decent school is primarily just a collection of ideas and enough people to pass them on to the next generation._

::STUDENT DOSSIER::

Name?, Jack  
Assigned Codename: Raiden  
Age: 13  
Unit: FOXHOUND  
Major: Solo specialized deployment  
Minor: Tactical IT

FROM: Campbelladmin.gov  
TO: MeiLingfaculty.gov  
RE: filing issue

Mei, I think it's best to let this one go. I know it's your ass if the higher ups find a problem in the student database but frankly I don't see anyone complaining about this. The details are sketchy on this kid. I can't even find his recruiter. I think Ocelot is pulling some strings for this kid, what's he up to? I know his dossier doesn't have half of what's normally required but this school is nothing if not abnormal anyways.  
Interesting kid though, eh? Test scores were something else! Glad he got assigned to FOXHOUND, which isn't strange, we've been short since the accident with Frank and student moral has been low for a while. This will be good for them I think.  
Anyways I've got to be going. Give your mom my best.

Campbell

The entrance hallway was small and unremarkable. Jack sat on the small two person couch and waited. There was nothing in the little room except for the couch and a thin pedestal with a bronze bust on it. Jack blinked when he saw it. Had that always been there? Getting up and walking over to it Jack realized the Bust was a woman. She looked to be in forties and had sharp but not unattractive features. Her hair was long and tied back. The statue came up to eye level with Jack, which isn't saying much considering his size. Her cold bronze eyes seemed to stare right through him. He looked, but could find no inscription or mention of whoever the woman was till a voice from behind him spoke

"You could say she's the "mother"of this whole school."

Jack jumped with a start and turned around. Behind him was an older man in formal uniform and a beret. Jack saluted and the man smiled with a faint chuckle

"At ease, _Soldier_" he said walking towards him with a hand outstretched.

"Colonel Campbell, I'm the deputy principal of the school and your CO during your stay with the FOXHOUND unit." He explained, Jack shook his hand

"Sir, my name is …" he began but Campbell cut him off.

"Raiden," he said, "Your official designation is Raiden and you'd do best to remember it. Real names are no good here." He told him.

"Um, right." Raiden said, a little confused.

"But didn't you just tell me yours?" he asked. The Colonel smiled wryly,

"Did I?" he asked. "come on," he added as he turned around and headed towards the door Jack followed behind the surprisingly quick colonel and listened, trying to commit to memory the things the colonel was telling him.

"You'll be bunking with two other members of FOXHOUND on the third floor," he told him as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Room 310, Snake and Otacon," he read off a PDA.

"Oh, right," he added as he dug through his pocket with one hand, putting the PDA away with the other, he pulled out a thin plastic card from his pocket and handed it to Raiden.

"You'll need this," he said.

"What is it?" Raiden asked taking the card, it had a barcode across it and a large one in the left corner.

"It's a PAN card, it uses the salts of your body to transmit data, it automatically opens doors with the right authorization, logs you onto computers in the library, and so on."

"Cool," Raiden said, understanding very little of what was said, putting the card in his pocket. Campbell started talking again.

"Classes are going to start on Monday you'll likely receive your class list tomorrow or the next day. Your test results have selected for you a major in Solo specialized deployment and a minor in Tactical IT."

"My test results?" Raiden asked.

"The entrance exam, Raiden. It placed you in FOXHOUND and in your courses." The Colonel explained with a look in his eye that told Raiden he should already know this.

They got out of the elevator and the Colonel started back with his usual speech,

"You'll be expected to log at least twenty hours a week in the fitness center, the library is open twenty four hours on the weekend and is located on the main floor, you'll need to log into the system formally before you can take anything out of the library. You need to file a report to me every other week on your status in school and it's likely you'll have a class with me,"

"What do you teach?" Raiden asked him

"Need to know basis, son." Campbell said curtly. Raiden waited, but this turned out not to be a joke.

"They'll be a formal briefing for all the new members tomorrow, you can bring up any questions there." The Colonel finished as they reached a door with the big black letters 310 underneath a long barcode.

"Your two bunkmates should be inside, get acquainted with them, Unit cohesion depends a lot on being able to get along." He told him.

"Right," Raiden said with a salute as the colonel turned around and began to walk away.

"And son," he added.

"Yeah?" Raiden asked

"Welcome to FOXHOUND."


End file.
